


Slowly Fading

by Devyn2675



Category: Danny Edge - Fandom, Exclamation Point
Genre: Angst, Danny Edge - Freeform, Exclamation Point - Freeform, F/M, Paul Zimmer - Freeform, Pining, True Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-20
Updated: 2016-05-20
Packaged: 2018-06-09 16:50:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6915298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Devyn2675/pseuds/Devyn2675
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Katerina has been in love with her best friend since the first day of middle school, but it's unrequited and un confessed. Her emotions bubble below the surface as he gains hundreds of thousands of YouTube followers and a girlfriend. To make matters worse, her other best friend is in love with her, and there's a mysterious boy named Ben making advances.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A sorrow introduction

Hi. I want to start off by saying, My name is Katerina Lambort. I am 17. I live in Phoenix, Maryland. And I am in love with my best friend. I have known him since I was 6. 

The only problem is that my other best friend fell head over heels for me. 

Oh and that the one I like had a girlfriend . 

I have loved him all my life. Well most of it anyways. Since I saw him on the 1st day of middle school anyways. I hadn't known how he had changed over that summer since his family went away, bringing my other friend with him. So I was left alone to just think. And believe me, I thought. And that's when I fell in love. 

He has a YouTube channel. He has 850,000 subscribers. No way in hell has he ever known that I loved him. But I did.

I loved his eyes. I loved his hair. I loved his scent. I loved his personality. I loved his sense of humor. I love his clothes. I loved him. 

You might want to know who he is? I'm right aren't I? Well you can meet him later. 

As of now I am getting ready for school. My alarm is now going off and I had just realized that it's been going off for a few minutes. But I hadn't noticed since I was think about him all night and now it's Monday. I looked to my left and reached for my buzzing phone from my night stand. 

I swiped left and turned off my alarm. It was 6:07. It had been going off for 7 minutes and I never seemed to notice. I grunted and swung my legs over the side of my bed and got up and walked over to my closet. I opened it and thought:

What would he like to see me wearing?

Then I decided to go with an My Chemical Romance crop top, ripped back skinny jeans, a red and black flannel tied around my waist, and my black vans that I wear almost everyday. I examine myself in my full body mirror and feel accomplished. 

Maybe he will finally notice me. Maybe today will be the day I can get him to fall in love with me like he did her. 

Nah it'll never happen. It's been 3 years. I've been in love with him for 6 years, and half of them he was with her. 

I don't hate her. I just don't know what he sees in her. She's all girly wearing short skirts and crop tops so short they mine as well be her bra. She's a cheerleader. And she's all peppy and is so mean to him. She pretty much drags him through elephant shit and leaves him there. I don't know why he's with her. They are literal opposites. 

He. Him. Just thinking of me gives me thrills down my spine. 

He wears flannels, skinny jeans, and converse shoes. And a band shirt every day. I don't know what he sees in her. I just wish I was her. 

Right now I'm just sitting at my makeup desk staring at myself in the mirror. I click on my phone to see the time: 6:12

Dammit. 

I look at my hair. Long, frizzy, and wavy. I look back at my phone. It says the same time. I have to be out the door at 6:40. So I decide to straighten my hair. 

When I'm doing so I keep thinking of him. Once I lost control of my iron while thinking about him and got a blister on my palm, and I immediately get a bandaid and put it on there. And I continue. 

When I'm done I click on my phone once more: 6:28

That gives me enough time to do my make up and still have time to think about his perfection. Dammit. Will I ever get him out of my head? Don't think so. 

I apply only concealer, like blue eyeshadow, eyeliner, and mascara.

When I finish I look at my phone: 6:38

Perfect timing. 

I grab my sweatshirt and pull it over myself, and I put on and tie up my vans. I then walk down the stairs to see a plate with a few strawberries and a note that reads:

Hope this is a good start to the last week of school!! Don't forget your keys I put them here so you wouldn't lose them. 

Love you, Mom

"Thanks for breakfast"  
Then I grab my keys and head out to my car. It was a Jeep Wrangler. I've wanted once since it 1st came out when I was 6. And because it was 11 years ago when it came out I got a used one for only $4,590.

One of the best things about him was that me and him had 1st period together. And we sat next to each other while his girlfriend was across the room. I always see her face turn red when I talk to him. Well we actually pass notes. 

I shake my head to get the thoughts out of my head. I turned up my music and looked at the dashboard to see the time. 

6:50  
Shit. I might be late

School starts at 7:20. That's the time we have to be in homeroom by. They let us in at 7:10. And it takes me 20 minutes to get there. This is gonna be tough.


	2. Ben?

I walked in through the doors and immediately regretted it. 

There he was, kissing her.

On the ride here thoughts were running across my brain like mice looking for cheese. 

What if he notices me today? He's not gonna notice me now.   
What if he drops down to his knees and begs for me? Nope. He's kissing her.   
I wish she never moved here. Well she's here now. And with your guy.   
I wish he was mine. Never gonna happen in your life. 

And they just kept coming and coming. Then I got the bright idea to walk up to him. 

He was pushing her against a wall and shoving his tongue down his throat. 

Remember, you want him happy. But I want that bitch gone.   
She is the one making him happy. I wish I could make him happy.   
You have nothing he wants. Yes I am well aware. 

And soon I start to approach him,   
"Hey Danny"

He doesn't even look up. So me being the embarrassed idiot I am, I kept walking. 

And I kept walking with thoughts continuing to run across my mind. 

Did I really just do that? Yes. Yes you did.   
Why did I do that? Because you love him.   
Do I look like a complete idiot right now? No, but you're about to.   
What do you m-

Then all of a sudden I bumped into someone then falling to the floor. I immediately say "sorry" as starting to get up and then a hand came towards me to help me up. I grabbed the hand and realized that it was a guys hand. And the wrist had a cluster of veins popping out of its skin. And connected to that wrist was a very muscular arm to lead to a tall muscular guy.   
"No no no it was my fault, I wasn't paying attention. I was just walking with my head down."  
I look straight into his eyes as I was getting up. They were a gray kinda blue color. His jaw was very defined. As were his cheek bones. His hair was shaggy and blonde. But not like a bright blonde, more of like a golden color. Then his lips started moving again as my jaw started to drop from the hotness of him.   
"Oh hi, I'm Benjamin Wringler"  
He stuck his hand back out for me to shake it when I got up.   
"Katerina Lambort"  
"Well nice to meet you Katerina" and he puts an emphasis on the a in my name, and I let go of his hand.   
"You can call me Kate if you want" as I start walking to science. My 1st period class. Benjamin follows me.   
"I would prefer to call a beautiful girl by her full name because it it beautiful if you don't mind." This made me blush, and I tried to hide it. 

I did not know why this boy was calling me beautiful. I mean I have an average face. High cheeks, thin lips, wide eyes, regular girl eyebrows, brown eyes, and long brown hair. Not even to mention my glasses. 

"Well, Benjamin I wi-" he cut me off  
"You can call me Ben"  
"Well I'm gonna call you Benjamin if you don't mind, mainly because it's hot," I pause for a brief moment, "and so are you" I say as I spin on my heels and walk into my science class. 

For a reason I am not quite sure of, Benjamin follows me. 

"Why did you follow me?" I ask him as he sits down next to me.   
"I've been in this class with you since the 1st day of school, you just always have your nose in a book"  
"Well I'm sorry if I like living in non-realistic worlds where I can control everything" I defended  
"I wasn't trying to make fun of you, I think it's cute. Just like you"

And then the bell rang. Except the teacher wasn't in the room. Benjamin leaned towards me and kissed me then he walked to his seat. 

Why did he kiss me? He likes you.   
Was that flirting? Well he did kiss you didn't he?  
Why haven't I seen him before? Do you not listen to anything that boy says?  
I don't understand. How was that flirting. I literally just fell in front of him and he help me up. You read adventure books not drama don't you?  
But I love Danny. And Paul loves you, what's the difference?  
Danny has a girlfriend. Why has that stopped you all these years?  
Does Ben have a girlfriend? I thought it was Benjamin. 

Thought kept running through my head just as they were since I woke up. I think that I'm going to change things this week. It's time. Senior year, if you're single, chances are you stay single. And I'm going to be with Danny. 

Then, as if on cue the bell rings. And I start heading towards social studies. And Danny tries to approach me. 

"Hey, sorry for ignoring you earlier, I was kind of in the middle of something"  
I stay silent.   
"You know you can accept my apology?"  
I still stay silent.   
"I don't know what's been up with you lately you've seemed very jealous of janette"  
That's her name. Janette. It's hideous. I stop in my steps.   
"Why are you with her?" I ask  
"What?"  
I repeat myself, "Why are you with her?"


	3. Chapter 3

"What do you mean Katie?"  
"I mean, why are you with her?"  
"I love her" he says and I just stay silent and continue to walk and he continues to speak, "she's beautiful, popular, and nice to me"   
I stop walking, "she's anything but nice, she's the complete opposite of you. You are all innocent and then she's prolly had sex with all the guys in the school. Including the science geeks!! You don't deserve her. You are so much better than her." Then I speed up walking and walk right past him and turn into the social hallway.

There people rushing back and forth to get to their classes. I shove past all of them trying to hold back my tears. I walk into the room and immediately go up to the teacher, "C-can I g-go to the bath-bathroom" nearly letting all my tears out. He nods and let's me go. I practically throw my books onto my desk and I see Danny walk in with his head down in defeat. He sees me and I make eye contact with him and I see the hurt in his eyes.

Does he even see me crying? Obviously not.   
He doesn't care? Doesn't look like it. 

I run right into the bathroom and don't even go into a stall before the tears rush down my face faster than Olympic runners. 

You're crying already why bother going into a stall? You're a mess.   
Will he come and see me? Why would you want him to see you like this?   
Can he be my savior right now? He's her savior.   
Did I just ruin everything? You gotta figure that out yourself. 

"Katherine?" I hear, "Are you ok?" 

It's Benjamin.   
He's my savior. Well are you just going to let the boy go?  
What about Danny? Everything is pretty much down the drain with him.   
Was it really that bad? Yes. Yes it was. 

"Are you even in here?" He asks

He's still there. He cares? Apparently. 

Then I see him walk in and look at me and I see the hurt in his face. We walks over to me and sits down next to me, and he wraps his arm around me pulling me towards him. I lay my head on his shoulder. 

We just sat in silence until a freshman walked into the bathroom. Her eyes went wide, seeing a boy in the girls bathroom. But then she looked at me and saw how much I needed him, "I'll go use the other one" she said and then she smiled. 

When she left Benjamin started talking, "So you love him?"  
I slowly nodded.   
"Why?" He then asked   
And I shook my head, then continued the silence.   
"You 2 would be good together," when he said this I forced a smile, "too bad he's with that girl"

As he finished saying that another tear rolled down my face

Not a savior. Definitely not a savior. He just made you cry, of course he's not.   
I should go back to class. No you shouldn't.   
I don't want this. I don't want him here. But you need him. 

Then as if he could read my mind he got up, "I should go back to class"

Then he just left. Without any warning or anything. Just left. 

I want Danny here. Remember, you blew it with him.   
I need him. He has a girlfriend. 

Then it just kept going across my mind. Much like relay races. Back and forth. Back and forth. 

He has a girlfriend.   
He has a girlfriend.   
He has a girlfriend.   
Danny is with Janette. 

Then I decided to get up and look at myself in the mirror. My makeup was all ruined. Concealer everywhere. Mascara and eyeliner stained on my face as if it had just fallen from my eyes. 

I'm a mess. 

I grab a paper towel and put soap and water on it.

This is gonna feel like a motherfucker. 

Then I started scrubbing. I got it off. But it left my entire face red. And there was still outlines from the eyeliner. I just let it be. 

I just don't care anymore. Yes you do   
I don't want him anymore. You're lying to yourself. 

I walk out of the bathroom and there was the freshman who had just walked in on me and Benjamin. She didn't even say anything, she started walking towards me and wrapped her arms around me. And then whispered in my ear. "I'm sorry" 

I let go of the hug and just look at her and force a smile. 

Then I sigh as open the door of the social class. I see Danny. He looked a mess. I trotted my way to my seat and see that someone had knocked all of my binders over and there were papers everywhere. 

Once I got it all fixed up I sat down in my seat and I opened up my social binder. There was a note. 

After class meet me at my locker. I'm sorry. 

-Danny

I crumpled up the paper and walked over to the garbage and I threw it out. 

Are you going to go to him. Yes. You love him.   
No. Yes.   
No. Yes.  
No. Yes.  
What is he going to say? You won't know until you talk to him.   
I am hurt. What if he hurts me more. Look at him,  
I look at him  
He is just as hurt as you are.   
But I am vulnerable. So is he. 

I never stopped looking at him. After about 10 minutes of me staring he looked up and gestured his head towards the teacher. 

"Katherine?"  
I jerk my head towards the teacher.   
"Can you tell us how World War II started"  
"When Germany invaded Poland?"  
"Correct"

Then I just put my head down. I just kept thinking.   
I think too much. But if you never thought you wouldn't be able to talk to me.   
Who are you anyways? Your sister.   
But I'm an only child. I died in the womb.   
So why do you haunt me? Because I try to help you.   
You haven't helped me much lately. You never listen to me. 

Then the bell rings. I decide to actually meet him at his locker.

As I'm walking to it I see Danny there talking to Janette. Then he kissed her. 

I felt like everything inside me broke. Every little organ. Gone. Every bone. In half. 

Nothing worse could happen. Right?  
Where are you?  
Why aren't you answering me when I need your help? I thought you didn't want me here?   
I need you. What do I do? Talk to him.


	4. Chapter 4

#4

I see him. At his locker with her. Not just standing there talking. He was kissing her. The one I hated. 

Why are you making me do this? You need to. Go do it.   
Fine. Thank you. 

I walk up to them. I immediately see Janette roll her eyes.   
"Hey Katie, thanks for not ditching my note"  
I just nod. I feel like sometimes I'm particularly quiet. And so he just continues to speak in his hot voice.  
"I feel like you two need to do some talking"  
"I'm not talking to her" I rudely remark  
"Do I sicken you or something?" She says then does that bitchy hair flip with a forced fake laugh. 

What a bitch. I agree. 

"Actually it does. Someone like you does not deserve someone like Danny. He is great and you just put him through shot while he thinks you are" I put up air quotes "'nice' to him. When in reality you aren't."

I'm glad I got that out. I'm proud of you. 

"Are you jealous?" She asks snarly.   
"What if I am?" Then I see Danny's eyes go wide, "you are?" He asks  
"Yes" then I spin on my heels and go to my study hall. I swear I have every class with Danny. 

Did I just tell him that I'm jealous? Well actually you told Janette, he just overheard.   
You're not making me feel any better. I'm not here to.   
Then what are you here for? Well if I can't live as myself, I can at least live within you. 

Then I turn into my study hall. I have to do my work from both periods I missed. 

Ugh. I feel you.   
Can you see in the future? Yea, that's the cool thing about being dead.   
Do things work out with me and Danny? I'm better off not tell you that.   
It's really that bad? I just think you should do your social. You have a packet to study for the finals. 

Then I look at the packet. "Study Guide  
1.) When did the Salem Witchcraft take place?"

"Dammit" I mumbled under my breath. 

Luckily the smartest person in my entire school is someone who is head over heels for me. And my best friend. And sitting right next to me, I lean over to him. 

"Hey Paul?" I whisper. I look at him and his eyes widen.   
"Yea?"  
"Can I use your social packet? I don't wanna do it."  
"Yea sure" then he hands me his completed packet.   
"You are my savior" I say as I lightly kiss his cheek and I see his eyes light up again. They were a bright green. And his brown hair was shaggy all pushed to the right of his head. His jaw line so sharp I swear I could cut my finger on it. And he was still taller than me, well I'm so short most of the freshman are too. 

I finish copying the social packet without Danny even crossing my mind. And it only took me 5 minutes. Then I remember Science. 

I tap Paul on his shoulder and I hand him his packet. "What did we do in science?"  
"We have an end of the year project, I already told the teacher I'll be your partner, I could see in your eyes that you saw him and her again"

Oh yea, Paul knows that I'm in love with Danny. He's known since 8th grade when we played 7 minutes in heaven. I had to do it with him. That's when Paul told me he loved me. That's the same day Danny asked out Janette. 

"Thank you so much!" And I kiss him again, "do you want me to come over today to help with it?"  
"I already finished it and turned it in"  
"Damn you're fast"  
"Thanks, we got a 99 since I messed up on one question"  
"Don't worry about it, it'll bring my grade up a lot, I feel like I owe you something"  
"No no no that's ok"  
"Nah I need to do something, is there anything you want?"  
"No, I don't want to put you more than you've been through" he says as flicks his head towards Danny sitting with his head down on his desk  
"Do you think I should go talk to him?" I ask Paul.   
"Yea, lemme see your binder I'll get all your work done for the rest of the week for you, then you just have to worry about finals"  
I kiss him full on, but just a peck.   
"Thank you so much" and I see his face. He is dazed and surprised at what had just happened. 

I quickly walk over to Danny and sit in the empty desk in front of him. He immediately notices and lifts his head up, and I see his year stained face. 

"What happened Danny?" I whispered   
"S-she w-won't let m-me break u-up with h-her" he manages to say through his sons.   
"Danny. Breathe. And why won't she let you break up with her"  
He takes a deep breath. "The thing is I've been trying to break up with her since a year after we dated" he took another deep breath, "she wouldn't let me"  
"Well why wouldn't she?"  
"She wanted to see you suffer"  
"That bitch"   
He nods in agreement.   
"Can you tell her to meet you at your locker after school, but don't show up, cause I'm going to be there"  
"But she's my ride home."  
"I'll give you a ride, are you sure you want to break up with her?"  
"Yes"


	5. Chapter 5

#5

I start to head towards Danny's locker. I saw her looking around for Danny. Then her eyes laid on me. I saw her roll her eyes.

Will you help me with this? Of course I will. 

I started to walk towards her and she starts to walk away. 

"STOP JENETTE I NEED TO TALK TO YOU"

I hear a bunch of "oohs"  
She spins on her heels and faces me, "What the hell do you want now"

I run up to her and slap her and she puts her face in her hands.   
"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?"  
"YOU WONT LET DANNY BREAK UP WITH YOU BECAUSE YOU WANT TO SEE ME SUFFER"  
She slowly nodded with a smirk on her face. And I speak up again but not as loudly.   
"Oh, you should not have done that" I say  
"Yea whatever" and she starts to turn away, I drop my bag and I punch her in the stomach then in her "pretty" face. 

She didn't even fight back. So, I kicked her in the crotch too. 

Went down good. But you forgot something.   
What? To say that she and Danny are over.  
Oh right thanks. That's what I'm here for. 

"You and Danny are over"  
"Yea? Says who?" She says as she wipes blood from her nose then her mouth.   
"Says me." Then I pause, "says Danny"  
"Really? Danny said that? What are you his" she puts up air quotes, "Messenger?"  
"What if I am?" I say in full attitude.   
"Then that would be pretty sad"  
"Well I'm sorry that is someone is such a bitch that they won't let someone break up with them"  
"I didn't want to hurt him"  
"You? Didn't want to hurt him?" I laughed, "you did hurt him, you made him miserable and depressed"  
I soon saw the hurt in her eyes but didn't feel sorry for her. 

She did this to herself. Yea I know.   
What do I do next? Finish him.   
What, are you from mortal combat now? Matter of a fact I am.   
Then she did something she never does. She laughed. I heard my sisters laugh. It was beautiful.   
I love your laugh. Thanks, it's the 1st time I've laughed in a while. 

"As I had just said, you and Danny are done."  
Then I caught a glimpse of her face, tears were streaming. 

Well that got the job done. Don't you just feel a little bad.   
Don't make me feel guilty. Isn't that my job?  
No. No it's not, we did the right thing, for Danny and our future together. What if they had a future together though, what if you ruined it?  
Too late now

I didn't even listen to her response before I smiled, then I decided not to listen. I was happy for the first time in my life. 

I start to head to my car when I see Danny pushed up against a girl with long curly hair, and short, and a big ass. 

It's Janette. Not over now is it?


End file.
